A Birthday To Remember -Sequel to His Blue Eyes (A Riley Anderson Love
by rockerchic27
Summary: In this second story Erin plans a suprise birthday party for Riley but the thing is he doesn't know about it . Read this story to find out what else might happen .
1. Chapter 1-The Suprise Party

It was now May 9th which was Riley's birthday so I was invited to his place for his bday party his mom was there and so was some of our friends as well . Riley was outside as we were getting everything ready then we had turned out the lights and hid he then came walking inside he started looking around in the dark . " Hello .. anyone in here ?" He asked as he called out . There was no awnser to his question . " Hello ?" He asked again . Then that's when we turned on the lights and yelled "Happy Birthday Riley ." He smiled "Awww thanks all of you for all of this it's so amazing ." He said ."You're welcome ." I replied as I kissed his cheek . "Alright so we should have dinner first then cake then you can open your presents ."His mother had said as she smiled .

"Okay sounds good ." Riley said in excitement . So we all sat down and started eating , then we had cake he had blown out the candles then ate his slice of cake as we ate a slice of cake as well . I handed him a gift and inside when he opened it was a new jean jacket , books and a new watch which he really loved , next was his mother she had got him a sketch book . Then his two friends got him some stuff as well . "Thank you for the gifts everyone ." Riley replied . "Welcome ." We all had spoke at the same time .


	2. Chapter 2-This Is The Best Birthday Ever

Riley smiled over at me as he opened one more gift that was sent to his house from his aunt who couldn't come to the party he was going to phone her sometime and thank her for the gift he had held it up in front of him . " Mom look what Aunt Lindsay sent me ." Riley said . "Awww cool a new shirt looks cool and it's your favorite color which is blue ." His mother replied . "Yes it is and I love it I'm gonna call her sometime and thank her for it ." Riley told his mom . " That's a good idea ." she said . Then the others who had came to the party left the house so it was now only me ,Riley who was the birthday boy and his mother so we just hung out .

"Mom this is the best birthday ever ." Riley spoke once again as he was happy . " I'm glad you're having a great time hun ." She replied as she smiled . " I am ." He smiled. I smiled at Riley then kissed him on his cheek which made his cheeks turn a light shade of pink . "Happy birthday ,sweetheart ." I replied while smiling. " Thank you ." He smiled . "You're welcome ."


	3. Chapter 3-The Birthday Kiss

Riley and I had sat beside eachother at the table so I smiled and kissed his lips romantically when nobody was watching also that was his birthday kiss since it was his birthday today . " Thanks for the kiss , the present and also for coming over for the birthday you can stay for as long as you want you can even stay for the night ." Riley said to me as he smiled. " You're welcome and you really mean it ?" I asked . He nodded " Of course I don't mind if you stay for the night your mom called earlier and said you could if you wanted ." Riley responded to my question . " Alright cool I'll sleep over here tonight at your house ." I smiled .

So until bed time we hung out for a bit since everyone else left the house I sat on his lap as we listened to music together . " I like this song ." I replied happily . " Me too ." He replied back as he smiled . " That's pretty cool ." I smiled back . " It sure is ." He nodded in agreement as he smiled .


	4. Chapter 4-Riley Falls Asleep

Later on that night while we were already in our pj's , Riley had fell asleep on the couch so I gently picked him up in my arms and brought him upstairs to the bedroom and gently put him on the bed then put a blanket on him so he wasn't cold after that I had layed beside him in the other bed incase he needed me for anything throughout the night since I was sleeping over at his house on his birthday . " Goodnight ,Riley ." I whispered over to him as I turned off the light . "Goodnight ." He said softly as he was asleep but of course he heard me though . I smiled then I had fell asleep as well .

That night I had a good dream I dreamt that Riley and I were dancing in a ballroom it was the best dream ever he had even kissed me too I literally had blushed when I seen him in my dreams that night.


	5. Ch 5-Riley's Nightmare- What Happened?

**Later that night , 12:15am**

Riley was tossing and turning as he tried to sleep then all of a sudden in his dreams he had seen something that attacked him what he seen just literally scared him for real he had woken up and was breathing heavily as he started freaking out . I woke up as I noticed he was breathing heavily I had put my hand on his shoulder while talking to him . "Riley what happened ?" I asked curiously and worryingly . "I ... I had a nightmare I was being attacked by something it ... it ... scared me and then I woke up right now and was breathing heavily while freaking out ." He explained . " Do you know what you saw ,Riley ? " I asked . " I seen some kind of creature ,sharp teeth, long nails , it was tall and had yellowish eyes it was very scary i don't think it was human though ." He described what it had looked like . "Did you see anything else ?" I asked . "It had a scar above the one eye ." He had said . "That does sound scary alright just try to go back to sleep I'm right here if you need me and remember it's only a bad dream it's not real it was just a bad dream ." I reassured him . "Alright." He had said as he then drifted off to sleep again while closing his eyes . I smiled as I then kissed him on his cheek while he slept he started smiling while he was sleeping when I had kissed his cheek .

After that I had fell asleep as well as soon as I had put up a dream catcher that way the dream catcher could catch bad dreams so he wouldn't have any more nightmares .So with that he had slept throughout the whole entire night without having anymore nightmares which was a good thing that he could sleep much more better now without having nightmares again .

I then had put my arm around him as I cuddled with him while he slept that night he started smiling in his sleep when I had did that . It was indeed very warm in the room where we were as we were sleeping .


End file.
